User talk:Zoul
Looks like no one has welcomed you to PvX yet, so I'll do that. WILKOMMEN! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:40, 11 April 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard Place issues at the top, not at the bottom. So before insulting others of "not reading" in your rating comments, you should do so yourself first. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:43, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Please don't remove comments from talk pages Even your own. And don't ragequit because of the actions and tone of one admin, people can get on peoples nerves everywhere, but raging like this doesn't help anything. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:36, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm not rage quiting. I'm going to be going back home for the next two weeks, and honestly I only deleted the comments because they don't seem to have purpose anymore. I don't care if the Admin is a jerk. There are jerks in the world, I'm used to it. Hell, I'm black with a white girlfriend and I live in Texas. I understand what idiots are like, but I just feel that the comments I left were inappropriate and often unfair to the builders and I will re-comment when I get back from vacation (granted I'm not banned). Zoul 13:42, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::If you feel they were innappropriate, don't remove them, strike them out using (TEXT) or other people will look insane for replying to them. You can revise them when you get back. Enjoy your vacation. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:45, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::LYNCH HIM! — Skakid 13:46, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, and mainly I deleted my comments because I regret saying them the way I did. Words are a big deal where I'm from and saying hurtful words is regretful for me. Zoul 13:47, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I think I can understand that, but just removing them is more confusing than helpful. I reverted most of the edits where you removed comments I think, striking them is a good way to show you wish to take them back or revise them. I won't strike them for you because that looks odd as if I am trying to censor you or something. I also highly doubt you will be banned for your actions, maybe you had a fairly mild NPA breach. Skadid however seems to want to hang you by the neck until you are dead for some reason, I don't know how much support that suggestion will garner from the community. I would want to revert that. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:01, 12 April 2008 (EDT) D/P Shouting Silence Runner I'm just going to abandon it. I'm tired of your high-horsed bull crap. Everything I've seen you write is bathed in the kind of narcissism that only an online personality can fully contain. Go ahead and delete the build, and if your ego is as fragile as I assume it is I'm sure you'll ban me as well. Zoul 13:24, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Ragequitting is bad, I heard. Also, you obviously lack familiarity with the policies, so you should probably look over that first. Thanks, and calm down if you want to contribute further. QQing on the AN is not the way to go. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:55, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Haha, that's about the response I expected. As always, you seem very protective of your lofty online ego and full of some kind of undeserved pompous horse crap that makes you feel as though you are better than others. But I guess that mentality is a dime a dozen on GW, so why shouldn't it be here? Don't expect me to contribute any further. Your complete lack of respect and tact has inspired me to keep the builds I make to myself. Zoul 23:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::ATTN PLS: ::: As this is a noticeboard and not a talk page, please refrain from discussing! :::Tiny flailing fists of rage stay on your userpage. --71.229 23:36, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::Are you about done? The only person here with an ego problem appears to be you. Again with the hypocrisy. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:43, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I'm done. And I apologize for being hypocritical. I just get tired of people who feel the need to degrade others to feel better about themselves. I guess I was essentially doing the same thing, but mirrored that onto you because of how egotistical your comments are. Not much of an apology, I'll admit. Then again, apologies are for people with at least an ounce of candor. Zoul 02:39, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Apologies are manly. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:27, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::My comments? I don't make comments. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:47, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Isn't what you just said on my talk page technically a comment? I think it is.... Zoul 12:50, 14 April 2008 (EDT)